


A. Z. Fell Live Show

by robinsonola



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, 正體中文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola
Summary: 酣睡數個月的克羅里起床了，發現阿茲拉斐爾在他睡覺的期間找到了新的愛好。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 10





	A. Z. Fell Live Show

克羅里滿足地伸了伸懶腰，睡得真飽。雖然睡眠並不是必需，但他還是挺享受這個休閒活動的。當日子太無聊煩悶，令人不想面對時，他就關上燈呼呼大睡。醒來後神清氣爽，該自己解決的問題都消失無蹤。

這就是為什麼當疫情讓倫敦變得無法忍受時，他決定先睡個幾個月再說。七月時他醒了一下，但情況沒有好轉的意思，好吧，那再睡個幾個月吧。是誰跟他說瘟疫已經退休了？顯然還元氣十足得很。

總之現在克羅里醒了。他想找點事情做。

首先，他要去找阿茲拉斐爾，看看在這段難熬的期間內都保持清醒的天使都在做什麼。喔，阿茲拉斐爾一定是清醒的，他對睡覺沒多大興趣。真是太可惜了，他都不知道自己錯過了什麼。

「嗨，天使。」電話一接通，克羅里便興高采烈地說。

「克羅里？」天使溫潤的聲音響起。克羅里的心情瞬間如熱氣球升空般浮起，他這才意識到他有多想念阿茲拉斐爾。天啊，他實在太久、太久沒見到他了。

「克羅里，親愛的，你醒了？」阿茲拉斐爾聽起來很驚喜。

「醒了，睡得飽飽的。你今天有計畫嗎？我們去麗池酒店？我請客。」克羅里說。他迫不及待想聽聽好友分享他這幾個月來的生活。喔，一定過得很無聊吧，可憐的天使，他一定有一肚子苦水想對克羅里傾吐。

「喔，今天……有點事。明天再碰面好嗎？明天我們……照現在的情況，可能也去不了麗池了，我們在家裡小酌吧。」

「呃，」克羅里有點意外，「你有什麼事？」他能有什麼事呢？一股焦躁感猛然升起。「是天堂那些傢伙嗎？他們在煩你嗎？」

「不不，他們已經好一陣子沒空理我了。是我，呃，這麼說好了。我找到了新的興趣。而今天剛好是，呃，我需要花時間在那個興趣上的日子。」

克羅里皺起了眉頭。

「我不能陪你嗎？」他追問。

「再五分鐘就開始了，我得快點準備好。但你可以，呃，你可以看。」

「太好了，我現在就過去。」

「不不，你可以在網路上看。」

「 **什麼？** 」

= = =

「大家好，歡迎來到本週的A. Z. Fell Live Show！」

Aziraphale微笑著對鏡頭說。他身穿米白色的背心，奶油色的頭髮柔和地襯托了清澈的藍色眼睛。畫面上可以看見素雅的桌上擺滿了美味的烘焙糕點，Aziraphale拿起手邊精巧的茶壺，優雅地替自己斟了一杯茶。

克羅里翻了個白眼。

他猜八百次都猜不到，阿茲拉斐爾的新興趣是網路吃播。

拜託，阿茲拉斐爾用的電腦老舊到不行，他沒有手機，他連什麼是WIFI都搞不清楚。是哪來的靈光一閃讓他做起網路直播的？克羅里只希望不是哪個奇怪惡魔的怪點子。想到在他呼呼大睡的期間有哪個不知名的小惡魔試圖接近阿茲拉斐爾，他就覺得全身好像起疹子一樣坐立難安，想立刻衝到阿茲拉斐爾身旁，把整個房子都檢查一遍。

電腦螢幕上的阿茲拉斐爾開始介紹他擺在桌上的食物。桌上有一個起士蛋糕、一盤奶油餅乾，和一壺紅茶。阿茲拉斐爾優雅地倒茶，嘴裡絮絮叨叨地說著烘焙餅乾要注意的細節。他咬下一口餅乾，發出愉悅的哼聲。

直播的聊天室慢慢熱鬧了起來，留言滾動的速度加快了。克羅里皺著眉頭開始讀那些留言。

 **Rosalinda** 看起來好好吃喔

 **Christopher Ademos** 他吃什麼看起來都很好吃，看了心情都變好了

 **Lala laaaand** 饞死我了好想吃那個起士蛋糕啊啊啊

阿茲拉斐爾似乎完全沒在看留言，自顧自地吃他的蛋糕喝他的茶。

克羅里注意到一則奇怪的留言。

 **Lay Kem** 我想知道他的蛇醒了沒？

他疑惑地盯著留言看，發現不只一個留言在問同樣的問題。阿茲拉斐爾在他睡覺的期間養了一條蛇嗎？

「噢，你們想知道我的蛇醒了沒有……是的，我知道蛇一般不會睡那麼久，但恐怕今年在各方面都是艱困的一年，我的蛇可能覺得呼呼大睡更幸福一些吧。他很能睡的。我是說牠。牠。

「這裡有養蛇的朋友嗎？太好了。有的，我有好好注意牠的保暖問題，謝謝關心。畢竟蛇比較怕冷。我家那隻有點太瘦了，還會踢被子。保暖燈？不，我沒有保暖燈，我就打開暖氣……太溫暖蛇會醒來？不會的，沒那麼容易醒。對了，我想起一個李奧納多‧達文西的軼聞，你們知道他為了畫梅杜莎而養過毒蛇的故事嗎？這個故事是這樣子的……」

阿茲拉斐爾一邊吃吃喝喝，一邊隨意地說話。他先介紹了每一樣甜品，似乎每一樣都是他親手烘焙的。真是不簡單，看來這段舉國隔離的日子，阿茲拉斐爾真的精通烘焙之道了。他偶爾也看看觀眾留言，和觀眾互動。但大部分時間，他都只是想到什麼說什麼。今天他似乎想談莎士比亞，說了幾個莎士比亞的軼聞。

留言區絡繹不絕，那些親切友好的評論不知怎地卻讓克羅里全身不舒服。彷彿親密的時刻被打擾了，屬於他的寶藏被偷看了，或是有人在他的賓利上摸了一把。

直播還沒結束，克羅里便抓起外套，跳上了他的老賓利。

= = =

空中補給合唱團正在演唱「Crazy Little Thing Called Love」。在倫敦市中心如入無人之境的狂飆的惡魔想起了數個月前的一段對話。那時他和阿茲拉斐爾去試一間新開的土耳其餐廳。隔壁桌有個染粉紅色頭髮的女孩，在桌子上架了攝影機，對著鏡頭又吃又說，好不忙碌。

「那是吃播。就是直播自己吃飯給網路上的觀眾看。」克羅里注意到同伴好奇的視線。

「人們真的喜歡看這個嗎？就只是看別人吃飯而已？」阿茲拉斐爾問道。

「我總是在看你吃飯啊。」克羅里回答他。

「不一樣吧。你看我吃飯是因為我總是吃得比較多，比較慢，所以你只好看我吃啦。」

「不，我就是喜歡看你吃。過了那麼多年你也該弄明白了吧。」

阿茲拉斐爾露出些微困惑的表情。「喔……。」

黑色賓利甩尾轉過一個路口，差點撞上一個把輪椅當助行器用的蹣跚老頭子。克羅不在乎自己有沒有驚嚇到老人家，走在馬路上的人當然得清楚出門的風險才是。

他在阿茲拉斐爾的書店前停好車，瀟灑地一躍而下，推開了書店大門。天使不會在意他不請自來的。他會要求阿茲拉斐爾解釋，不管天殺的直播結束了沒有。他會直接切掉書店裡的網路連線，不許那些窺探的眼睛觀看書店主人隱密的房間。他甚至會搶走阿茲拉斐爾的點心──不不，他也許不會做到這個地步──以要求阿茲拉斐爾的注意力完全在他身上。

阿茲拉斐爾仍一派悠然自得地坐在桌前，和克羅里出門前在電腦螢幕上看見的一樣的光景，只差在桌上的甜點幾乎已被消滅殆盡。

「克羅里！」他的摯友天使優雅地放下茶杯，向他露出笑容。

克羅里的腳步倏然停下。這是他好幾個月來第一次看見阿茲拉斐爾。雖然這幾個月他都在酣睡中度過，雖然他們曾經分開過更長的時間，但這些都不足以減輕他在看見阿茲拉斐爾的笑容時，心頭甜美的顫動。

就算這幾個月他都在酣睡中度過，就算他們曾經分開過更長的時間，他還是思念阿茲拉斐爾。

「親愛的，你的時間點抓得真是太好了！我正好結束直播，陪我喝一杯如何？我看看……」阿茲拉斐爾站起身，走向酒櫃。

克羅里正要開口回答，他的眼角餘光卻掃過了陌生的存在。他轉身，發現桌子的另一頭架著一個又一個攝影用的器材。電子設備的質感在阿茲拉斐爾充滿木質、紙張及溫暖布料的房間裡格格不入，彷彿入侵者般闖進了克羅里的視野。

「天使，你怎麼知道怎麼開直播？你哪來的設備？」克羅里嘶道。

「喔，你說這些新玩意兒。」阿茲拉斐爾很快地拿著一瓶酒和兩個酒杯回來，在他的老位子上坐下。但克羅里沒有坐下，他像隻迷途的兀鷹一般焦躁盤旋。

「我有『那夥人』好心的幫助，還有他們的爸媽。你知道亞當的爸爸嗎？不是生父，不是『下面』那一個，」阿茲拉斐爾挑起眉毛，指了指地板，「是人類的那個。他對攝影器材還挺了解的。我拜託他替我挑選下單，沒多久就收到器材啦。」

「但是……但是，你連網路都不怎麼會用！」

「我親愛的克羅里，我並沒有你以為的那麼食古不化！我還是有在注意科技的變化的！安納瑟瑪和她的男朋友也幫了不少忙。那個叫紐特的小夥子，腦袋裡塞了很多線路啊，網路速度啊那類奇怪知識。」阿茲拉斐爾給兩個酒杯斟上酒。

「你連手機都沒有！我要怎麼相信你會用這些……麥克風、攝影機……這顆圓圓的是什麼，燈嗎？」克羅里仍不停踱步，這些器材在他看來刺眼無比，他恨不得立刻把它們全部扔出窗外，將阿茲拉斐爾的房間恢復原狀。

「喔，那是打光用的，拍起來效果更好。這是裴潑建議我買的，這些孩子真的是懂得很多呢。」

「阿茲拉斐爾！」克羅里喊了起來。「你在想什麼？你為什麼會覺得開直播是個好主意？」

「你又為什麼覺得這不是個好主意？」阿茲拉斐爾皺起那雙優雅的眉毛，「人們被隔離在家，需要一些陪伴，我有方法能和大家說說話，聊聊天，不是對大家都好嗎？今年對全世界來說都不容易，並不是每個人都能把一切煩心事拋在腦後，把這可怕的一年直接睡掉。」

最後這句話說出口的效果比阿茲拉斐爾預期的還要尖銳，他似乎被自己嚇了一跳。克羅里啞口無言。他張開嘴，但想不出一個有說服力的理由。

「我們改天再見面。」他最後吐出這一句。他得把來龍去脈都先弄清楚才行。

= = =

克羅里決定往回看阿茲拉斐爾以前的直播。他點開天使的頻道，被訂閱人數嚇了一跳。

「還真受歡迎啊……」他喃喃自語。

第一個影片是六月，每週至少直播兩次。

最常見的進行方式是阿茲拉斐爾擺好一桌令人食指大動的烘焙餐點，一邊吃吃喝喝，一邊隨興所至地聊聊他最喜歡的書、作者，或是他對任何隨機事物的想法。他應觀眾要求拍了一個書店的介紹影片，但他也不忘強調這些書都是他的寶貝，大家最好不要動購買的念頭。有時他會朗讀一些詩集或短篇故事，這樣的進行方式似乎也很受歡迎。

其中一個影片，阿茲拉斐爾拿出了魔術道具，表示為了感謝大家訂閱，他要表演變魔術。(克羅里不禁發出呻吟，但現在已經來不及阻止阿茲拉斐爾了。)意外的是，看留言區的反應，觀眾似乎都預期他會失敗，而且還覺得可愛。

人們感謝阿茲拉斐爾在這段苦悶的時間中給他們帶來慰藉，觀眾似乎囊括各年齡層，他們喜歡他怡然自得的態度和溫暖的話語，喜歡看他心滿意足地享受糕點，也喜歡他溫潤的聲音讀出雋永的詩句。偶爾會有留言提醒他不要吃太多，要注意身體。

克羅里無比慶幸自己把這可怕的一年睡掉了。那些留言中的感激，絕望，關心，各種正負面能量在字裡行間表露無遺。

阿茲拉斐爾在直播的當下不常讀留言，但人們還是踴躍地向他傾吐。有的提問，有的問候，有的分享一些隨機的想法。書店主人有時會回應，雖然他也常抱怨大家打字太快，他讀的速度追不上留言區滾動的速度。

克羅里一直看、一直看，整整看了兩天，把所有的影片和留言都看完了。他好像可以理解阿茲拉斐爾為何要這麼做。雖然這位權天使平時一副獨善其身的模樣，但在艱難的時期，他從來不吝於付出關愛。經歷過無數戰爭和瘟疫，阿茲拉斐爾總是盡他所能為苦痛的人們帶來溫暖。

七月的某支影片開始，阿茲拉斐爾開始提到「他的蛇」一睡不起。他聽起來很失望。從那之後每支影片都會有觀眾問起「他的蛇」。他們好像把這當成一個常備的話題，時時關心，像真的朋友一樣。

每次阿茲拉斐爾回答關於他的蛇的問題時，他看起來眼神總是有些惆悵。克羅里按下暫停，和畫面中的天使對望。

啊，他心想，阿茲拉斐爾想念我了。

= = =

「各位女士先生們午安，歡迎來到新一集的A. Z. Fell live show！」

阿茲拉斐爾微笑著說。距離克羅里醒來後的第一次來訪已經三天了，但老蛇旋風般奪門而出之後，從此音訊全無。阿茲拉斐爾想過給他一些時間，等他恢復冷靜，他就又能和自己的摯友把酒言歡了。但克羅里為何需要時間冷靜，他無法理解。說他不覺得受傷是騙人的。

直播開始之前，阿茲拉斐爾拿起話筒又放下。如果克羅里不喜歡他開直播，只要他開口要求，阿茲拉斐爾可以妥協的。但克羅里到底在不高興什麼，他不說出口，大概就只有撒旦才會知道。看看克羅里那副不按牌理出牌的德行，也許連撒旦都不知道。

「大家今天過得如何？我今天也相當忙碌。看看我們桌上有什麼？熱騰騰，剛出爐的司康！我準備了三種果醬，有藍莓、杏桃和無花果！當然也有奶油，奶油是少不了的。還有一盤磅蛋糕，這是我最初學會的幾種蛋糕之一，非常美味。這次我試著加入了蔓越莓果乾和南瓜子……。」

 **Lauren aar** 今天可以朗讀詩集嗎？

 **SuzanneMontana** 我今天也烤司康！

 **random day** 說真的不要吃那麼多糖，想想你的年紀和身材吧

「詩集？可以呀，我來看看有什麼選項，我偏愛的……」

阿茲拉斐爾總是忽略那些提醒他要健康飲食的留言，他既不須理會，也不想理會。

 **iamnosebear** 我媽媽最喜歡磅蛋糕了，她喜歡加檸檬糖霜的

 **iamnosebear** 她上星期確診了

阿茲拉斐爾沉默了好一陣子才開口。

「我不知道這場災難是否是神的旨意，但我可以告訴大家，瘟疫不會是永久的，危機會熬過去的。就算你們思念的人不在身旁，也不要覺得孤單，因為你不是一個人。」他的藍眼睛悲傷地望著鏡頭。

「今年對所有人來說都是辛苦的一年，但這不是世界末日。我相信我們內心都有足夠強韌的力量支撐我們度過這一切。請大家好好保護自己。」

他的聲音變得有些哽咽。「Stay safe, and stay strong.」

直播一結束，克羅里就出現在書店門口了。

「天使。」他嘆道，帶著一瓶好酒，踏進了書店，也踏進了阿茲拉斐爾的懷裡。

「克羅里。」阿茲拉斐爾哀傷地呼喚他。

他們無法對抗瘟疫，更遑論違抗死神。在善意和惡意的表現上，有時甚至比不上人類。但此時此刻，他們只是碩大城市中的兩個思念對方的好友，在彼此的陪伴中得到慰藉。

阿茲拉斐爾和克羅里斟了酒，在書店裡頭起居間的沙發上舒適地坐下。窗外雪花紛飛，一如往常的倫敦冬日。

===the end===


End file.
